The field of this invention is the manufacture of structures for overlapping connection between two plate-like parts which are shiftable to a limited degree in relation to one another. It is particularly related to elements such as the U-rails of connecting rod fittings, for example as used in complex window and door hardware, and the associated contact-point covering or "blocking platelets". In such fittings, one of the plate-like parts has an oblong hole adjusted to the intended displacement path, in which the hole is penetrated by a bridging extension of the other plate-like part. The free end of such an extension projects laterally, by means of a collar or band formed by a T-flange section, beyond the longitudinal rims of the oblong hole. Overlap connections of this kind are known and have been disclosed, for example, in DE-GM 77 02 352, in DE-GM 79 35 685, and in DE-GM 81 21 776. In these known connections, the U-rails of connecting rod fittings and associated contact point covering or blocking platelets are constructed of two plate-like parts. One of these has an oblong hole adjusted to the intended displacement path and the other has a bridging extension which penetrates the hole and whose free end laterally projects, by means of a collar or band formed by T-flange section, over longitudinal rims of the oblong hole.
These known overlap connections are expensive to fabricate, however. This is because the limitedly shiftable connection between the two plate-like parts requires a bridging extension which is created by a special fabrication process, usually a riveting or welding process. This, in turn, can usually only be carried out after the the extension has been brought into the necessary engagement or fastening position relative to the top plate-like parts.
In order to carry out the rational mass-production that is usual for such things as connecting rod fittings, the formation of known types of overlap connections involves a considerable manufacturing cost. Therefore, the primary object of the present invention is the elimination of this significant disadvantage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an overlap connection of the kind described which can be formed through a simple insertion without requiring the use of riveting or welding processes.
Another object is to provide a connection of the sort described which is functionally reliable for the intended use.